


Aomine and Kise Have Only Kissed So Far

by oo0_oo0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, adult AU!, kise has an overseas modeling job, one rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oo0_oo0/pseuds/oo0_oo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, I should've just fucked you, Aomine thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine and Kise Have Only Kissed So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this manga cap I chanced upon:  
> http://sky-blue-pantaloons.tumblr.com/post/75806703440

God, I should’ve just fucked you, Aomine thought to himself. Kise stood outside the door, looking distracted and lost, his shirt and jeans damp from the rain. “Hey...” he said hesitantly, chewing a little on his bottom lip, as if he wasn’t sure if he would be let in.

Hey? Really this bastard, he shows up in the middle of the night looking like a drowned sewer rat, and this is all he has to say? Aomine grabbed a towel and flung it into his face. “Dry off Ryouta, you’re going to drip all over the floorboards,” Aomine grumbled without heat. Kise smiled a little, because they’ve known each other for long enough for him to read what Aomine says and doesn’t say. Like how now he’s fidgeting with the TV remote on the coffee table because he’s concerned, but doesn’t know what to say.

“You got anything sweet? Like yoghurt?” Kise asked, leaning by the kitchen counter drying his hair. “Yea, but not in the fridge,” Aomine said suggestively before he could stop himself. Because Kise is standing in his kitchen like he’s always lived here, second shirt button open and blond hair in a charming disarray. Really, this guy is ridiculous.

Kise lets out a little laugh in spite of himself. “Nice try Daiki, but I’m not here for that tonight.” Aomine got off the couch, walked over and brushed some of his blond hair out of his eyes. “Yea, I know... want to tell me what’s wrong?” He asked. Kise, surprised by how tender he sounds, looked away abruptly. Sometimes he forgets they’re both adults now, and Aomine is no longer that careless, reckless teenager he used to be. “I have a big overseas project that I can’t turn down. I’ll be away from Japan for half a year,” Kise said, keeping his voice even with visible effort. Aomine was standing too close now, and Kise could feel his body heat. Without warning, he leaned in for a kiss. It was deep, soft and sweet, and it tasted like longing and desire. Before Kise could kiss him back, Aomine paused. “Is that what you were worried about, dumbass?” Aomine asked, his eyes serious but his voice affectionate. “We’ll be fine,” he said, “we’re both getting too old for this...”

“But we’ll just have to make up for it tonight, won’t we Ryouta?” Aomine said, his words slurring and eyes twinkling mischievously. “Yea,” Kise replied, and Aomine felt a soft hand on the small of his back slip under his waistband.


End file.
